Elle
by lagentillefan
Summary: Une victime dont les traits ressemblent étrangement à quelqu'un.Mais serat'elle la seule?Et pourquoi elle?Chapitre 3 en ligne!
1. Prologue

**ELLE**

**Prologue**

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas obéi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée Elle, comme je le voulais, comme je le souhaitais ? Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que tu t'en éloignes ? J'avais tout fait pour que tu sois Elle mais tu as tout gâché en t'écartant du chemin…Mais tout va bien, j'ai déjà commencé à former une remplaçante. Elle, au moins, ne me décevra pas…_


	2. 1: Un cadavre troublant

**1-Un cadavre troublant**

Des coups de feu avaient été entendus dans une villa luxurieuse de la South Western 57th Avenue sur Coconut Grove et la police de Miami avait été immédiatement appelée. Ce genre d'évènements était peu courant dans ce quartier chic…

Le lieutenant Frank Tripp se rendait sur les lieux et jugerait sur place s'il devrait faire appel à l'équipe scientifique. Le détective appréciait de travailler avec l'équipe d'Horatio Caine mais il aimait bien utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes de temps en temps…

Le détective arriva enfin et vit les officiers en uniformes s'affairaient autour de la maison, délimitant la scène de crime avec efficacité, tandis que d'autres éloignaient les badauds trop curieux. Point positif : il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un journaliste. Tripp n'aurait donc pas à user de moyens de dissuasion. La presse avait créé assez de problèmes comme ça…

Le détective demanda à quelques patrouilleurs de bien cerner la maison, après avoir ordonné aux hommes restant d'interroger le voisinage afin d'identifier la personne qui les avait prévenus et de savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Un témoignage clair ferait avancer l'enquête…Mais pouvait aussi la compliquer…

Tripp se dirigea vers le sergent Gary Hausman et le suivit jusqu'au lieu du crime : le salon…Enfin, pour le détective, ça avait la taille d'une salle de bal. Mais quelque chose l'étonna : la décoration. C'était très…simple ? Non, ce n'était pas la description exacte. Structurée et très ordonnée. Et presque épurée aussi. Bizarre…Pourquoi un tel style dans une maison aussi luxueuse ?

**Hausman :** Lieutenant, voilà la victime.

Tripp posa alors son regard sur le corps sans vie de la jeune femme et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi quand il vit son visage.

**Tripp :** Nom de Dieu…

**oOo**

Une équipe scientifique avait été finalement appelée. La légiste Alexx Woods était déjà sur le seuil quand les experts arrivèrent : Ryan Wolfe et leur dernière recrue Natalia Boa Vista. Le jeune expert était toujours un peu contrarié quand l'ancienne technicienne ADN était désignée pour être sa partenaire d'enquête : il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas le fait qu'elle l'ait manipulé pour ses manigances et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Horatio avait accepté d'en faire une CSI. Elle les avait trahis enfin ! Elle n'était pas digne d'avoir leur confiance !

Laissant sa rancune de côté tout en continuant à ruminer, Ryan invita Natalia à rejoindre Alexx pendant qu'il ferait une inspection sommaire du trajet de l'entrée au salon. L'agresseur avait peut-être laissé une trace de son passage…

Pendant ce temps, Natalia arriva aux côtés d'Alexx et la trouva très étrange, presque perturbée. Qu'arrivait-il donc à la légiste ? Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes… Mais quand elle aperçut le visage de la morte, elle comprit. Ce n'était pas possible…

**Natalia **_(d'une voix tremblante) _Ryan…

Soupirant quand il entendit l'appel de sa collègue, le jeune homme cessa son examen et vint voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il était pourtant très intrigué par le ton de sa voix…

L'expert trouva enfin les deux femmes, et donc le corps, et quand il le vit, il se figea. Son visage perdit toutes couleurs et ses yeux fixèrent intensément le visage fin de la victime, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle…

**Ryan** _(choqué) _Calleigh ?


	3. 2: Un sosie réellement parfait ?

**2-Un sosie réellement parfait ?**

Apprenant que l'équipe scientifique était arrivée, Tripp se précipita au salon et put entendre la voix blanche et choquée du jeune Ryan Wolfe.

**Ryan** _(la voix tremblante) _Calleigh ?

**Tripp** _(le rejoignant et lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule) _Non. Ce n'est pas Calleigh. La victime s'appelle Judy Fairfield, 37 ans. Moi aussi, j'ai été saisi par la ressemblance…

**Ryan** _(inquiet et anxieux) _Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas elle ?

Tripp fixa le jeune homme, étonné sans l'être vraiment par sa réaction. Il semblait avoir besoin de sa confirmation pour pouvoir se mettre au travail, pour recommencer à respirer. Cela semblait vital pour lui…

Le détective savait que Ryan était très attaché à Calleigh Duquesne, comme Horatio et ses autres collègues, mais ici, la réaction de l'expert lui semblait presque démesurée. Pourquoi ?

**Tripp :** Certain. J'ai vérifié. Calleigh est actuellement entrain de clore une enquête avec Delko.

**Ryan** _(poussant un soupir de soulagement) _Merci…

Visiblement soulagé, Ryan commença à se mettre sérieusement au travail tandis que Tripp partit faire le tour du propriétaire et que Natalia faisait les premiers prélèvements autour de la scène du crime. Le jeune expert s'accroupit aux côtés d'Alexx et attendit ses conclusions.

**Ryan :** Alors ?

**Alexx **_(examinant le corps avec délicatesse)_ La pauvre chérie n'a eu aucune chance…Une première balle en plein cœur, provoquant une hémorragie fatale, et une deuxième en pleine tête et pourtant parfaitement inutile…

**Ryan :** Un meurtre à code ?

**Alexx :** Sans aucun doute. La première balle l'a tuée. La deuxième n'a fait qu'abréger ses souffrances. Mais…

**Ryan** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Mais ?

**Alexx :** Je ne pense pas que c'était un geste de… remord ou de compassion. C'est trop net. En fait, je ressens une certaine haine dans cette mise en scène.

Ryan fixa alors Alexx, à la fois surpris et pensif devant sa déclaration. De la haine ? Mais de la haine contre qui ? Espérons que les indices pourront les faire avancer pour découvrir la réponse à cette question…

Alors qu'Alexx continuait d'examiner le corps, le jeune expert inspecta les alentours, ramassant tout élément susceptible de l'aider à résoudre cette enquête, et vit Tripp revenir de sa visite, une expression intriguée sur le visage. Que se passait-il encore ?

**Ryan :** Tripp ?

**Tripp** _(se grattant la tempe et grimaçant un peu) _J'ai fait une étrange découverte.

**Ryan :** Laquelle ?

**Tripp :** Cette femme possède une salle de tir et une collection importante et variée d'armes à feu.

A ces paroles, même Alexx leva les yeux vers le détective. Mais qui était donc cette femme ?

**Ryan** _(son regard passant de Tripp à la victime) _Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence…

**Tripp :** Je crois aussi…

Mais le doute subsistait toujours. Si cette femme voulait tant ressembler à Calleigh, pourquoi son intérieur était-il si froid, distant et fonctionnel ? C'était le parfait opposé de Calleigh…Alors, était-ce réellement une coïncidence ?


	4. 3: Dans l'ignorance

**3-Dans l'ignorance**

Alors que Natalia s'occupait de donner les indices prélevés sur la scène du crime aux laboratoires concernés et que Alexx se préparait pour l'autopsie de Judy Fairfield, Ryan se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur, le lieutenant Horatio Caine, pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Ou plutôt de ses soupçons…

Tant pis si on lui reprochait d'être paranoïaque mais pour lui, cette ressemblance avec Calleigh et cette collection d'armes étaient trop étranges pour être une simple coïncidence. Et Tripp était du même avis que lui…

Sur le chemin, Ryan croisa Eric et Calleigh, tous deux ayant terminé leur rapport sur leur dernière affaire, et ne put retenir un geste impulsif quand il la vit, si souriante et débordante de vie : il l'enlaça, la serrant étroitement dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était là, bien vivante. Il avait vraiment eu peur…

**Ryan** _(murmurant à son oreille avec soulagement) _Calleigh…

**Calleigh** _(troublée et intriguée, les bras ballants) _Ryan ? Mais… Qu'y a-t'il ?

Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait, le jeune expert s'écarta rapidement de sa collègue et lui sourit avec embarras, voulant se montrer rassurant tout en remarquant l'expression stupéfaite d'Eric. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? Ce n'était pas son genre de lâcher tout contrôle…

**Ryan** _(balbutiant, gêné) _Rien. C'est juste que…pour… _(partant à grands pas)_ Je dois voir Horatio.

Et sans plus d'explication, Ryan les laissa planter là, étonnés de son comportement, et se précipita vers le bureau d'Horatio, espérant qu'aucun des deux ne lui demanderait des explications sur son attitude irrationnelle plus tard. Il ne saurait pas quoi répondre car il ignorait lui-même la réponse. Enfin…Pas complètement…

C'était un cri du cœur. Un cri de son cœur. Voir le cadavre de ce sosie de Calleigh l'avait vraiment secoué et, malgré l'assurance de Tripp qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'experte, Ryan voulait vérifier par lui-même qu'elle était bien vivante, que sa Calleigh souriait toujours…

Les pensées de Ryan stoppèrent à ces derniers mots. Sa Calleigh ? Elle n'appartenait à personne, surtout pas à lui ! C'était la femme la plus indépendante et la plus forte qu'il connaissait mais il savait que de la fragilité et de la vulnérabilité se cachaient derrière son armure…Il pouvait les voir traverser son regard clair quand on se prenait à ses proches ou qu'on parlait de Tim Speedle. Mais elle faisait tout pour rester inébranlable et Ryan l'admirait pour ça. En fait, l'expert faisait plus que l'admirer…Voilà pourquoi il y pensait comme à sa Calleigh…Mais ça restera à jamais dans sa tête…

Cessant de penser à tout ça au seuil du bureau d'Horatio, Ryan respira un bon coup et entra. Il devait tout faire pour garder les idées claires et rester objectif dans cette affaire…

**oOo**

Le lieutenant Caine fixa son jeune subalterne pendant un moment, perplexe, et retourna dans son esprit encore et encore ce qu'il venait de lui dire sur son affaire et ses inquiétudes. Il finit par soupirer et se leva de sa chaise, contournant son bureau pour se placer devant le jeune expert, croisant les bras.

**Horatio :** Ecoutez, Monsieur Wolfe. Pour le moment, tout cela reste des suppositions.

**Ryan :** Mais…

**Horatio** _(l'interrompant) _Vous n'avez pas trouvé de meurtres identiques.

**Ryan :** C'est exact. Mais Horatio, c'est si…

**Horatio :** Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas risquer la vie d'un membre de mon équipe par imprudence. Je prends très au sérieux vos soupçons, Monsieur Wolfe. Je vais donc prendre des mesures…Mais discrètement.

**Ryan **_(surpris) _Vous n'allez pas avertir Calleigh ?

**Horatio :** Non. Surtout pas.

**Ryan :** Quoi ? Mais enfin…

**Horatio** _(impassible) _Des hommes seront postés près de chez elle et elle ne restera pas seule sur le terrain le temps que vous closiez votre enquête. D'accord ?

**Ryan** _(hésitant) _Heu…

**Horatio :** Vous connaissez Calleigh. Si elle apprend qu'un tueur est à la recherche de femmes blondes, elle va…

**Ryan :** Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé…

Mais Horatio pouvait bien voir que Ryan était très réticent à l'idée de laisser Calleigh dans l'ignorance. Mais tous deux la connaissaient bien : dès qu'elle apprendrait les dessous de cette affaire, elle serait certainement prête à jouer les appâts pour arrêter ce meurtrier. Mais Horatio s'y refusait. Il ne voulait pas perdre un autre membre de son équipe. De sa famille… C'était la même chose pour Ryan, mais pour une raison quelque peu différente…

**oOo**

Ryan sortit de son entrevue avec Horatio quelque peu contrarié et toujours angoissé. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire. Son instinct et son cœur lui disaient qu'il avait raison mais son esprit était d'accord avec le raisonnement logique d'Horatio. Inutile de faire prendre des risques à Calleigh…

Il était vrai que rien n'indiquait clairement que c'était Calleigh qui était la cible du tueur. La victime lui ressemblait, point. Et elle aimait les armes à feu…C'était ce dernier fait qui tracassait Ryan. Pourquoi cette collection ? Ce n'était pas très courant chez les femmes…

Ruminant ses pensées, Ryan percuta accidentellement quelqu'un alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la morgue, chuta et leva les yeux pour s'excuser. Et son regard tomba sur celui de…Calleigh. Et zut !

**Calleigh** _(taquine) _Et bien, Ryan ! D'abord tu me câlines et maintenant tu m'emboutis. Décide-toi.

**Ryan** _(se levant puis l'aidant à se mettre debout, rougissant) _Heu…

**Calleigh** _(inquiète) _Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air stressé…

**Ryan** _(ne lâchant pas sa main, balbutiant) _Oui. Non. Je suis pressé. Alexx m'attend…

Et après lui avoir enfin rendu sa main, Ryan s'échappa encore une fois. Vraiment, il détestait lui mentir. Espérons qu'il se trompe…

Calleigh regarda son jeune collègue s'éloigner à tire d'aile en direction de la morgue, de plus en plus intriguée. Pourquoi l'attitude de Ryan était-elle si étrange ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout…Et pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable sensation qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ?

**oOo**

_Elle est si belle et toi, tu as osé vouloir changer ! Tu es devenue imparfaite, contrairement à Elle ! Il va falloir que j'en trouve une autre. A moins que…_


End file.
